She's Back
by sohalia94
Summary: It's just a normal day at forks high school for jasper, until maria threatens Alice's life. She's back, and she wants to make him pay for leaving her. please R&R!
1. Alice in Trouble

*~~* chapter 1 *~~*

JPOV

It seemed like it was going to be a normal struggle-to-not-kill-someone day. I was standing near the science building waiting for my Alice to come out of the classroom, when I felt a sudden influx of curiosity, then resolve. Then I heard her walk up behind me. It was Jessica. I took in a deep breath and held it.

"What'cha doing Jasper?"

"Waiting for Alice." I said simply.

"Ok, So-," she started to say, then I heard, it, or rather felt it. Fear, anger, helplessness, coming from my Alice.

"Alice!" I heard Edward say from his car, where he and Bella were waiting for us. I ran at my fastest speed towards the emotions where I found Alice in the grips of a newborn, which had his back turned to me. The rest of my family was in front of it. It was obviously using Alice as a shield. A large crowd of humans were also on the other side of the newborn, behind my family. Then I smelled her. Maria. The smell was coming indirectly from the newborn. So she had come back.

I crouched down and stalked silently up to the newborn. Edward was relaying information from Alice to me via emotions and slight head motions.

_Can I attack yet?_

A slight head shake. No. I waited a few moments then tried again. Before I got the question out he nodded. It had to be quick then.

I crouched deeper then sprang up on the newborns back, twisting it, him, away from Alice, and effectively sinking my teeth into its arm, ripping it off. Some of the humans gasped, a few screamed. None ran. I poised my teeth at his neck and said in a half snarl, "Where is Maria?"

The newborn didn't feel like answering so I gave it a heavy dose of fear. I asked again.

"She's in an old abandoned house on the outskirts of town."

"How many newborns are there?"

"16."

"What was the purpose of your coming here today?" this time the newborn didn't respond. My grip on its head tightened as I started to twist its head. I never liked interrogations, now even less than then.

"To steal Jasper Whitlock's wife so he will fall into Maria's trap and come back to her or suffer the punishment he deserves for deserting her in her time of need."

"Her time of need?"

"Yes she was gravely injured when she returned to find him gone, sir." I felt that I could get no other use out of him, so I yanked his head from his shoulders and dismembered the rest of his body, quickly setting fire to his body and walking back to my family and hugging Alice fiercely. Then Edward brought me back to reality by saying, "How are we going to cover this one up?"

"We are exposed Edward, we have no choice but to tell them. They'll take it like Bella did, most of them anyway. I can see it," said Alice from my chest, where I still held her tightly.

"And what will the others do?" I asked.

"They will tell their parents, who will call the hospital and spread the news, and Carlisle will be pissed. But, there is nothing we can do."

"So how do we tell them we are vampires?" Emmett said loudly. Loud enough for the humans to here.

"I think you just did, idiot," I said. The whispering in the crowd got louder as I heard exclamations of what he had just said. And they obviously believed us. I sent them reassuring emotions and acceptance. They seemed to be doing well, but a few looked like they were going to panic and a few were already talking on cell phones. Ahh, well. We can only hope Carlisle will pity our sorry asses.

CPOV

I was walking out of a patient's room when heard the whispers. As I passed the nurses' station, most of them stared openly at me, mouths agape. Not that this wasn't normal, but it was starting to give me a bad feeling.

I started to ask one of the nurses if something happened that I was unaware of, but she looked terrified, then ran down the hallway, to tell another nurse what happened. She explained that the vampire just asked her a question. The _vampire_. This had my children written all over it. I stalked back to my office in surly silence to find it jam packed with every doctor on the hospital.

They started to ask me more questions than even my vampire mind could handle. Before I could open my mouth to speak, my cell rang. I turned my back to the doctors and flipped it open. I answered it and Alice greeted me on the other end. She explained what happened at school.

"YOU WHAT?"

"I said, we told them what we are."

"YOU TOLD THEM? YOU MEAN THEY ACTUALLY KNOW!"

I shut the phone slowly and turned back to the doctors. 

"Excuse me, I must go find my children now, they seemed to have gotten into a bit of trouble with others of our kind. Good-bye," I said as harmlessly as possible.

"So it is true!" one doctor said.

"How is that possible? How dare he? He should be staked!" I heard from the crowd. I turned to leave, but they all gathered in around me really close. One doctor came out and represented the mob.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, but we can't let you go."

"Sir, with all due respect, you downplay your danger, you think a crowd of humans are going to stop me leaving? You thought you could stake me!" I said in disbelief.

Then Esme was there, pushing through the crowd, telling me she had gotten some phone calls from people, saying that they knew what she was. She looked on the verge of tears. I hugged her gently and tried to comfort her. Together, we made our way out of the crowded hospital corridors and we flew through the town, stopping in front of the cafeteria, where I could hear my children talking to different humans. They didn't seem afraid. That was good.

JPOV

I noticed my history teacher working on some notes for class the next day and I decided to see what the topic would be. Edward seemed amused by this, but I ignored his emotional input. I sat down next to him and he flinched, but gave no other sign of fear. Good.

"Excuse me sir, but what are you planning for tomorrow?"

"I'm doing a special presentation on the civil war. It's about the youngest major in the civil war. Jasper Whit-lock." He slowed down on that last part. So this is why Edward was amused.

"And what do you know about this Jasper Whitlock?"

"Well, I have pictures of him, as a child, and right before he left at sixteen to join the army. I also have an army picture."

"May I see it, please?"

"Sure. I guess, it's old though so be careful."

"I know exactly how old it is sir."

And right there was a picture of me in my new confederate's uniform, smiling like I was the king of the world. My best buddy, Todd, standing next to me. I handed the picture back. He studied it real hard for a second and I could feel him making the connection.

"Jas-per, um, how old are you?"

"If your asking if that's me in the picture, it is me, and I'm around 235 years old."

"Wow, would you mind speaking in class tomorrow? How did you disappear anyway?"

"Yes, I would love to, and I was captured and changed into a vampire for a whole different war."


	2. My Story

"And what would that be?"

"The southern vampire wars. Vampires fought for the biggest populations, and they started to create armies of newborn vampires, which are stronger than normal, and fight each other. I stayed there for decades before I escaped. Before I had left, however, my maker, Maria, and I, made the most feared coven in all of the south, minus the Volturi. She didn't take lightly to my leaving. That's why she's here today," I said.

"So, you survived fighting your own kind for how long?" he said, procuring a pencil and paper from nowhere.

"About 90 years."

"Almost a century, wow." Then Emmett had to barge in. bringing Alice and Edward too.

"So this is what you looked like as a human. Huh. And you made the history books. Hey, show him your scars from the fights in the south," he said all at once.

"Slow down Emmett, he's thinking daggers at you," Edward said, smiling.

"I know I can feel it," he returned, suddenly grasping his head as I sent some emotional pain at him.

"All three of you stop it. I think it's nice that someone remembered all that jasper did. Besides, he looks cute in that uniform."

I chuckled darkly as Emmett let go of his head, then, stopped when he grabbed for my arms to raise up my long sleeves. I easily evaded him, but he kept coming after me, and we started to fight, snarling and snapping at each other until we were nothing more than a blur to the human eye. The all of a sudden I heard a loud rip and a rush of air against my skin and Emmett was standing there holding my shirt. All of the humans had given us a wide berth, but unfortunately I landed rather close the very teacher I wanted to avoid. Where he could easily see my scars. I crouched, ready to tear Emmett limb from limb.

"What's this on your skin jasper? Is that a _bite _mark? Oh my god, how many do you have jasper?" he said in rapid succession. I turned and snarled at him.

"That's none of your business," I said, satisfied when he backed away. Then Alice was there, snarling in my face. I didn't back down. Then she did something I never expected her to do. She slapped me. Hard. I stood up and stopped snarling. I sent out waves of shock. I couldn't help but project my emotions. I couldn't speak them right now if I tried.

"Now, I don't want you to say another negative word to him, snarl or do anything else. He was genuinely interested and curious about your scars. Now tell him, or I will," said Alice, oblivious to my shock.

I kept my mouth shut.

"Fine, then I will. I know the story as well as you do. I believe that he told you that he was changed for the southern vampire wars, am I correct in saying he told you the woman outside is the one that changed him?"

"Yes, but why won't _he_ tell me this?" he said, curiosity emanating from him.

"Because he's a little sensitive about his scars. But he needs to get over it, so I'm telling about them anyway." I growled lightly, but didn't say anything.

"When fighting someone of our kind, the only way to destroy them is to rip them apart and burn them. The only thing that penetrates our skin is our teeth."

I could feel him putting the connection together. Then he gasped and felt very shocked, then fearful as he stepped away from me. I smirked a little, then stopped at the expression on Alice's face.

"Those scars signify all those who tried, failed, and died, trying to kill him."

"Then, after he let his best friend and a woman go, he was severely punished. Soon after, Peter came back for him and they left Maria behind. In short, I found him, he switched diets, and we joined the Cullen's. Much to the dismay of Edward," said Alice, who was apparently humoring my foul mood by letting most of the story fall out of the picture. I shuddered as I recalled that punishment. It didn't go unnoticed. Alice hugged me and my anger towards her dissolved instantly. I smiled at her, my love outshining anything she could ever say or do to me.

My family re-dispersed and the humans eventually went after them to ask about their beginnings. I could hear Edward explaining his life as a human and Emmett explaining the bear hunt that changed his life.

"So, when would you like me to speak to your class?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Um, well, how about tomorrow, of we have school then. Maybe a bit about the civil war and you life as a vampire?" fear and uneasiness came off of him in waves but I said sure, as cordially as I could. There was no point in holding anything back now. My scars, and sub sequentially, my shame, was out for everybody to see.

Then I felt new emotions outside the door and that was the only warning we got before Carlisle came in. I had never felt any kind of anger as great as this coming off him before. We were in big trouble.

"Everybody that I made and the two who I did not, please join me for a minute," he said in a loud voice. The room went quiet and we quickly made our way to him. I tried to calm him down a little, but he immediately knew what I was doing and glared at me. I suppose it was my fault for killing the vampire in front of humans. But I'm not the one who blurted out what we were either. I stopped trying to mess with his emotions, it was completely justified.

Esme looked like she was about to explode into tears, though I knew she couldn't. The history teacher looked like he wanted to die for just knowing what we were while Carlisle was there. Maybe he would. Who knew? Maybe Alice, but I wasn't about to ask her.

"How did this happen?" he asked in a deceivingly calm voice. I knew better though. He was in a flat rage.

"A newborn vampire attacked Alice and tried to kill her, so jasper came up behind it and killed it," said Edward, knowing that he didn't want me or Emmett talking.

"And who told them about us?"

"Emmett did, sir," said Edward.

"And how did rumors get all the way to the hospital where a mob was waiting for me?" 

"A few people called home," said Alice from slightly behind me.

"A few? Esme was near tears when she came to the hospital looking for me. And then they thought they could stake us."

"It was the only way. We couldn't just leave, or they would have followed and the Volturi would have been involved," said Alice from further behind me.

"Well, we can't leave the humans here to fend for themselves, and she's after Jasper anyway, so we stay here and fight. We need to call peter, charlotte, and the Denali's."


	3. Taken

I immediately took out my cell phone and started to call peter. He answered on the first ring.

"Jasper! How have you been? Haven't heard from you in a while!"

"Peter, I need a big favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"Maria's back, and she's trying to take over our town. She has an army. The people here know what we are, and we need help to defeat Maria. Can you come?"

"I really don't want to get back into the fighting, but for you, I'll be there soon. Where are you?"

"Forks, Washington high school, follow our scents into the cafeteria and feed before you come, it's full of humans," I warned.

"Ok, be there soon, bye Jasper, oh, Charlotte says hi," he said back to me.

"Tell her I said hi back, and be careful, Okay?"

"Yeah, ok, bye."I flipped the phone shut and turned back to Carlisle.

"Their coming," I said, aware that Edward was still talking to Tanya. He hung up the phone in the next minute.

"She'll be here in less than an hour," he said to Carlisle.

"Good, then we might stand a chance," I said.

"What do you mean, Jasper?" I heard Rosalie saying. But I wasn't paying attention, I was tuned in to a great feeling of hatred coming from right outside the building. I walked over to the wall where it was coming from, gesturing for Edward to come with me. He hissed and the emotions got farther away. I assumed she was running back to her hidey-hole in the forest. Good. I didn't want to deal with her now. Bad. She heard our conversations.

She had an advantage over us. This was one war that I was going to struggle to win.

Edward looked over at me when he heard this, but I didn't elaborate. I went back to sitting next to the history teacher. Alice came with me and sat in my lap. I kissed her gently and she wrapped her arms around me, feeling peaceful and content. I soaked up the good emotions like a sponge.

"Can we have classes tomorrow?" He asked me randomly.

"Yes, I suppose," I answered.

"Where will we have it?"

"Here, or in the classrooms, it depends on where she is."

"You can have class in the classroom. It should be fine," said Alice from behind me. I looked around at her and smiled. She had her uses some days. But you could never surprise her.

"Thanks," I said. It was enough, I knew.

"You're welcome."

Night fell and the humans inevitably fell asleep. The rest of the night seemed uneventful. I sat with Alice in my arms, looking into her eyes, having a silent conversation with her for most of the night. Esme and Carlisle were doing something similar, I didn't want to know what Emmett and Rosalie were doing, and Edward was, as always. Watching Bella sleep.

I had never figured out why it was so fascinating to watch a human sleep until I actually saw her. Or rather, heard her. She talked a lot in her sleep. I sniggered a few timed, but other than that, stayed quiet about it. I knew Emmett would give her hell about it in the morning.

The next day, the humans got up at about 9:00 in the morning, late for school, but rather early for kids that could sleep in. They were surprised to find us awake. Carlisle explained.

"We can't sleep," he said simply.

Class started soon, after Alice gave us the ok to leave the building. We all escorted the first 'classes' to their classrooms, two vampires to a building as security. I obviously got the social studies wing. I was paired with Alice. Naturally. And naturally, Emmett and Rosalie were split up, so they would actually pay attention. Before class started, however, the Denali's showed up and they split up and joined us. We had Tanya and Eleazer with us now.

I leaned against a wall in the back of the classroom while the teacher dragged in an old projector and turned off the lights. This was going to be interesting. I took a deep breath and hugged Alice, who sent me comforting emotions and smiled up at me. We looked towards the front as the teacher started to speak.

"As you all know, I was going to give a presentation on the youngest Major, and the deciding factor, on the civil war. I still am, but know I he can tell you his story himself. I'm sure you will recognize him."

He started the projector a picture of me with my family popped up on the big screen. A few people gasped and looked my way. But most didn't make the connection until the second picture. He told my story up until I joined the military, not using my name. Then my military picture came up and the rest of the room turned to look at me. Shock filled the room as they realized that they were looking at a picture of me as a human.

The teacher then explained my role in the war and how I eventually would have tilted the civil wars victory toward the south had I not disappeared one night between Houston and Galveston. He then introduced me to the class formally as Major Jasper Whitlock. Alice sniggered. I elbowed her. She wasn't going to make this easy for me.

I walked up to the front of the class and opened my mouth to speak when I felt a great wave of emotions rushing towards me. The door busted open and, before I could react more than a snarl, was pinned by three newborns. Alice ran over to help, but got thrown into a wall before she could reach me.

"Well hello major," I heard through the screams of the kids.

"Maria," I spat back at her.

"is that anyway to talk to a lady, Jasper?"

"No, but I see no lady."

That earned me a hard slap. Harder than Alice's for sure. The children were quiet now. I tried to throw of the newborns, but they were too overpoweringly strong to do so. They picked me up, struggling the whole way, and ran for the window, where we crashed through and I felt big steely arms form a vise around my chest and arms. Never good. I couldn't escape and the newborn could crush me any second. By now my family was starting to arrive, but we were long gone by the time they arrived, hidden by the trees. I didn't dare try to communicate a word to them. I just hope they had the sense not to come after me. I would be back. I was sure of that.

In how many pieces, however, I couldn't be sure.


	4. Punishment

EPOV

As I watched the three newborns drag Jasper out, fighting tooth and nail the whole time, I became aware of Alice trying to get past me to chase after Jasper. She was screaming his name and clawing at my arms to get loose. I just held her tighter around the waist and tried to calm her with soothing words. Then I heard jaspers mental voice in my head say _"I would be back, I was sure of it. In how many pieces however, I couldn't be sure." _

I dragged Alice back to the classroom where jasper was supposed to make his speech and saw a very shocked group of teenagers and one teacher staring at me, waiting for an answer to what happened I suppose.

"Alice, Jasper will be fine, he told me himself. They'll give him back," I said, a half-truth as it were. They would give him back, but in what condition, we could only guess at. Then Esme and Carlisle ran into the room, Esme immediately running to us to take Alice off of my hands and Carlisle surveying the damage of the room before proceeding to ask me what happened.

"A group of newborns burst in and pinned jasper to the wall over there," I said, indicating a rather large, jasper-sized hole in the wall. "Then Maria came in and they took him into the woods. He told me that he would be back, and don't come after him." I could only imagine what he saw to make him say that.

"Come on then, everybody back to the cafeteria," he said, ushering everybody out of the demolished classroom. _I wonder how they got past all of us, _he thought.

"maybe Eleazer can tell us," I said.

"Eleazer?"

"Yes, actually, I can tell you how. She seems to have a gift for finding humans with gifts. All of those newborns had an instinct for evasiveness and stealth. They snuck in right under our noses." We walked back to the cafeteria, keeping an ever vigilant eye on the students and the forest where they took jasper. But we made it to the cafeteria without consequence.

JPOV

They marched me forwards for what seemed like forever, four behind me, four in front of me, one holding my hands behind my back, one exposing my neck. Maria leading the whole procession. Apparently I made an impression on them. I tried to manipulate their emotions a few miles back, but they just gripped me tighter and told me they knew of my ability and knew to ignore it. It was a good try at least. I stopped struggling earlier. I didn't want to be in pieces before I got there.

Eventually we made it to a large clearing and I was released, but still surrounded by newborns. About thirty were standing in the clearing. I was utterly amazed that they hadn't fought themselves to death by now. Maria turned around and faced me, looking me square in the eyes. We had played this game before in the south, and I had always lost, but not this time. I stared back into her eyes.

"Grown insolent have we, well, we can fix that," she finally said. She gave up staring after a few minutes. In the south, I was never allowed eye contact. It was considered insolent and a sign of rebellion.

"I will give you one chance to join me Jasper Whitlock," she said suddenly. I spat towards her. She raised her hand like she was going to slap me again, but stopped when she realized that I didn't cringe or move when she did it like I used to in the south. She laughed instead, a high piercing, bone-chilling laugh. Then she made a gesture towards the newborns and I was once again being held, but this time, I recognized the hold.

One newborn on each arm and two on each leg. One holding my head, another my waist. I was in for a hell of a punishment. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to be in very good shape to stare her down when she was done. She started out by having the newborn holding my head raise it up, exposing it to her. Knowing what she was going to do next, I started struggle against my captors, to no avail. She bit down hard, again, a third time, ravaging my neck. The newborn let go of my head. Then she started on my chest, raking her nails over it, ripping open the skin. Then on to my arms, where she bit each ten times in a line going down my arms. I was starting to feel the burn of the venom now. I hadn't made a sound yet, but I knew I would soon, but I would hold it off for as long as possible, because that's what she wanted. I tried desperately to free my arms, to be able to defend myself, but I was growing weaker with every bite and the newborns were strong. Then she got down to my legs. More than fifty bites on each.

Then pain, that's all I knew. I was whimpering by the time she was done biting, and she raised her hand again, but this time I cringed away without a second thought.

"Just remember, Jasper, I'm not done. I will control this city."

I was vaguely aware of the newborns laughing, but at this point, I didn't really care. They dragged me through the forest and left me on the edge of the school campus. I started to drag myself up to my feet, stumbling towards the door of the cafeteria. What seemed like hours later, I made it to the door, but then my strength gave out and I fell right in front of the closed door.

EPOV

I felt it before I saw him. An excruciating pain heading towards the cafeteria doors. Eventually he came into sight. I left Alice in Emmett's hands and went to open the door. Then I heard him collapse and I ran to the door, I jerked it open to find Jasper looking up at me from the ground, bites covering his body. I could smell her venom leaking out of the wounds. I called Emmett over and he picked him up as gently as he could and carried him through the cafeteria to where we were camped out. The humans stared of course, which would have normally bothered him, but I didn't think that he much cared right then.

When Emmett laid him down on the floor, he started to move and whimper in pain. Carlisle and I started to assess his injuries, saying each one out loud so we could catalog them in our heads. The students had created a circle around us, watching us work.

"294 bites total," I finally said. Many of the crowd gasped and Esme and Alice started to cry while Emmett and Carlisle adopted a somber expression.

After we were done, Carlisle, Alice and I started to massage the venom out of some of the worst wounds. But jasper was having none of that. He sent out a huge wave of disgust and pain, telling us that he wanted to be left alone. Everybody but Alice left. We ushered the students to the other end of the room, giving them some space.

I could hear Alice asking him what happened. He tried to speak, but nothing much came out. _Can you come translate please? _He asked in his head.

"Sure," I said, hurrying over to where he lay. He quickly went through all that happened since he was taken and what Maria said. I relayed it all back to her and my family. And my family relayed it to the humans. Then I left to rejoin my family and give them some time alone together.

Carlisle walked over to them eventually and told jasper that if he was ever going to heal properly then he was going to have to drink human blood. He didn't take to that well. He started protesting immediately in my head.

"Jasper, calm down a minute and think. You need it. And you won't be killing a human, it will be donated."

His mind calmed down a little, but he was still wary of the idea.

"Carlisle, call the hospital and see if they can run out some blood taking supplies, and I'll see if we have donors." I heard Carlisle get on the phone with the hospital immediately. Almost immediately after the he explained the situation there was protest on the other end of the line. I turned around to explain to the humans what was going to happen. They were all looking confused at Carlisle.

"May I have your attention for a moment please? As you now know, jasper's been seriously injured by Maria and he is in need of blood quickly if he is going to heal properly. Now normally, we would give him animal blood and he would be fine, but his injuries are too extensive for animal blood to heal him fully. So what we would like to do is set up a donor table, and have a few donors step up and donate, so the life of a human can be spared. We will also try to get some blood from the hospital, but it doesn't look likely right now that we will get any. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, I do," spoke up mike Newton, "why do we have to give blood so he can live?"

"Because he is our best hope at protecting you right now and he is too weak to fight."

"Why is he our best chance?"

"Because he lived with Maria for hundreds of years, and he knows how to kill newborns."

"What exactly did he do with Maria in the south?" somebody in the crowd said.

"His job was to create the newborn army and control them, and then eventually destroy them. He's a very proficient killer. And back to what I was saying, he needs human blood to get better, so he can teach us how to deal with this army," I said.

A few of the girls, led by Angela Weber stepped forward. Then a few more crept up behind them. A couple of boys stepped forward; I noticed that they were all in the ROTC. How ironic. By the end of the conversation I had 12 people willing to donate. More than I expected.

"Carlisle, we have 12 donors. Any luck with the hospital?"

"No, I'm going to have to get my supplies at home. Can you watch Jasper until I get back?"

"Sure, I don't think he's in any immediate danger anyway, just want to be cautious."

And with that said, he left. I turned to where Jasper was writhing on the floor. It was going to be hard to keep the humans away from him long enough for us to get blood in him and the bloodlust so subside.

"Ok everybody, please stay on this half of the cafeteria for your own safety," I said, drawing an imaginary line down the middle of the cafeteria.


	5. Healed

EPOV

Just then I heard a noise just outside the door and Peter and Charlotte walked in. the humans immediately cringed away.

"Jasper! What happened to you?" He said, spotting him on the floor. He ran over to him, scaring the humans more, and started to look him over. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. _How many?_

"294."

"And he survived? Who did this to you, jasper?"

"Maria," he finally managed to rasp out.

"She's here?" he asked, a frightened tone leaking into his voice.

"Yes, and she wants to destroy us and take over this town. She has an army."

"Your barely going to survive this, especially how you eat, how do you expect to defeat her?" he said, incredulously.

"Carlisle's gone for blood and donation supplies, we have willing donors here in this room," I explained.

"You mean to tell me that there are humans in this room willing to donate to a vampire?"

"Yes, we are willing, because we realize without him, there is no hope for us to live," said the girls group.

"And yes, because we realize a true military figure when we see one and we help our own," said the boys group.

"Well that's admirable, but how exactly are you going' to draw blood from these people without losing control at the sight of it yourself?" he asked, having never met Bella before.

"Peter, have you ever heard of la tua cantanta? The blood singer?"

"Yes, but I've only encountered it once before. Why?"

"Bella is my blood singer, and I have drank her blood before, and stopped before I killed her. Most human blood doesn't bother me now," I said to an astonished Peter.

"How did you drink her blood and not change her?"

"She was bitten by another vampire and I sucked the venom out before it could spread. She has a scar much like yours and jaspers now."

"May I see it? This is fascinating."

"Sure. Bella, could you come here for a moment please?" I said a little louder. She walked over to us with a confused look on her face.

"So you must be Peter, Jasper's friend. It's nice to meet you," she said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Bella. May I see you scar?" he asked politely.

"Um, sure," she said, a bit confused by his request. She held out her hand and raised her sleeve a bit to uncover a white crescent shaped mark in her hand.

"Amazing, Edward. Simply amazing."

"Edward, the blood bags and tubing are outside, I need your help getting the blood," I heard Carlisle say from the doorway.

"Ok, I'll be right there," I replied, to everyone else, "Can those donating blood, please step forward please." Twelve eyes turned to me as twelve people stepped out of the crowd.

"Follow me please," I said, turning and leading them to Carlisle who had two tables with everything we needed set up outside.

"Please line up in front of either me or Edward," said Carlisle gesturing for me to sit at one of the tables.

"Does anyone have any questions before we start?" he asked.

"Yeah, how does he know how to draw blood?" One of the girls asked.

"Because he holds three degrees in medicine," he said, much to the shock of the crowd. Not surprisingly, most of the people started in Carlisle's line. But a few of the girls and a boy moved to my line, followed by a few more, giving us six each. I started to tourniquet the first person and realized that it was Angela Weber. I smiled reassuringly at her as I stuck the needle into her arm and started to take her blood. She was a bit scared as a drop of blood leaked out after I pulled the needle out, but I didn't even flinch. I just wiped it away and put a band-aid on her and gave her the speech on staying safe. Soon, our job was done and we had twelve pints of blood. I went back inside the building to find peter talking to jasper as he writhed on the floor. Hopefully that wouldn't last long.

"Emmett, can you move jasper outside while we feed him so he doesn't try to attack any of the humans?"

"Sure," I heard, then he had a protesting Jasper in his arms carrying him outside. I made sure that all of the humans were safely on the other side of the room from the door, and that my family was at the door, making sure that Jasper couldn't get in. He laid jasper down on one of the tables. I ripped open one of the bags and held it above his nose for a second then lowered it to his mouth.

JPOV

Pain, that's all there was was pain. Then I was being picked up and carried. Emmett ignored my weak protests as he moved me outside, where I could faintly smell fresh blood. I knew what they were going to do. They were going to make me smell it and drink it. I was going to have no choice in the matter. The I was laid down on a table and left to my own devices for a second. Then I heard a rip and smelled the delicious ambrosial smell that was human blood. Then it was lowered to my mouth where I quickly drank down the bag. Then I was lost to the bloodlust. I spotted 11 other bags sitting in the table next to me and made short work of those. When at last there was no more human blood in the vicinity, did the bloodlust release me from its grips and I came back to my senses. I noticed that most of my wounds had healed and I didn't feel as much pain as before. Then I looked around for Edward, finding him not far off eyeing me warily. _Thanks ,_I said mentally. He just tilted his head a bit in response.

Then I heard the door open and a familiar scent wafted my way right before I was gripped by a tiny vampire in a bear hug.

"Jasper! You're okay. Thank god, I was so worried. 293 bites. Whoa. I think that's your personal record," charlotte spewed. I just smiled and hugged her back as Peter came outside to join us.

"Hey, brother," I said, smiling at him.

"Hey, glad to see you feeling better. I do believe that charlotte was correct in saying that 293 was your personal best."

"I think she's right too," I said. She finally let go of me and went to stand next to her husband. Alice came to stand next to me and we all started toward the cafeteria and entered it to find every human staring at us.


End file.
